


Trivial

by Hyuuzu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: FumaKen Week 2017, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyuuzu/pseuds/Hyuuzu
Summary: “Maafkan aku, Fuma. Kau selalu badmood atau marah jika aku bercerita tentang Shige, jadi, aku—”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy FumaKen Week 2017!!

“Wah, sepertinya asyik ya~ jalan-jalan bersama Shigeoka Daiki~”

Kento menenggak sisa air dari dalam gelasnya; nada menyindir yang khas itu. Perlahan ia meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja sebelum berjalan ke arah ruang tengah.

“Maaf, Fuma—”

“A-ah~” yang diajak bicara langsung bersandar pada sofa yang ia duduki, kedua kaki naik ke atas meja kecil di depannya—kemudian menekan-nekan tombol pada remote televisi, merubah-rubah saluran di depannya asal dengan wajah datar. “Ya, tentu saja tidak usah mengabariku kau pergi dengan siapa~ aku sudah puas dengan “ah, maaf Fuma, aku ada sedikit urusan jadi pulang lebih lambat” tentu saja.” Fuma masih menekan-nekan _remote_ televisi di tangannya dengan kecepatan yang bertambah, namun tidak merubah ekspresinya. “Aku hanyalah orang yang berbagi apartemen denganmu supaya biayanya jadi lebih murah saja kan~”

“Bukan begitu,” Kento duduk di sebelah Fuma, menatap pemuda lain yang telah tinggal bersamanya selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Yang diajak bicara malah nampak tidak merasa harus repot balik menatap, sibuk dengan _remote_ televisinya seakan itu adalah hal yang paling menarik di dunia. “Euh, maafkan aku. Kau selalu _badmood_ atau marah jika aku bercerita tentang Shige, jadi aku—”

“Kau kira aku tidak akan tahu? Sekitar satu jam lalu, Juri mengirim Line, berkata kau melihatmu bersama Shige di stasiun. Aku lebih tidak suka kau berbohong, Nakajima.” Fuma akhirnya melihat ke arah Kento, tatapan mereka bertemu. _Remote_ televisi tergeletak begitu saja di atas sofa. Tatapan Fuma sangat menusuk—Kento menahan napas, sebelum ia mengerutkan dahinya.

“Mengapa Juri melaporkan hal trivial seperti itu padamu? Fuma, jangan bilang kau meminta semua temanmu untuk melaporkan padamu jika melihat aku sedang berjalan bersama orang lain?”

“I-itu—” mendadak Fuma mengalihkan pandangannya, menelan ludah; sebelum menatap Kento kembali. Kento sudah hafal setiap bahasa tubuh partner-nya ini; Fuma panik. “Sebaiknya kau tidak melakukannya, Fuma... itu terlihat sangat aneh, tahu. Teman-temanmu pasti sudah curiga. Bagaimana kalau sampai ke Johnny-san? Kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila beliau tahu.”

“Di sini aku yang sedang marah, jangan balik memarahiku.”

Kento menghela napas. “Begini, Fuma, Shige itu teman. Hanya teman.”

“Orang itu suka padamu, tahu.”

Kento menggenggam tangan kanan Fuma, sebelum tersenyum menenangkan. “Kau tahu sendiri, aku sudah lama menolaknya, kan..?”

“Tapi dia pasti masih berharap padamu. Aku dulu juga pernah kau tolak, aku tahu rasanya. Apalagi dia tidak tahu kau sudah ... sudah ...” suaranya melirih, berikutnya terdengar samar-samar “... jadi milikku.” Fuma melihat ke bawah, diam-diam malu dengan kata-katanya sendiri barusan, sebelum kembali menatap pasangannya dan suaranya normal kembali. “Dengar, Nakajima, kau itu gampang luluh dengan kebaikan orang lain. Mungkin sekarang kau tidak ada perasaan padanya; tapi bukan tidak mungkin suatu hari nan—”

Berikutnya, suara-suara dengan volume rendah dari dorama tengah malam di televisi menjadi satu-satunya suara di ruangan itu.

Fuma merasa jantungnya mendadak berhenti.

Tangan Kento yang tadi menggenggam tangannya, mengerat, dan yang bersangkutan perlahan mendekatkan tubuhnya; bibirnya bergerak semakin agresif, Fuma merasa detak jantungnya kembali dengan kecepatan dua kali lipat. Ia memejamkan mata dan membalas ciuman itu—

—sebelum Kento yang mengakhirinya, menarik dirinya sedikit menjauhi Fuma; Fuma menelan ludah ketika napas Kento yang hangat terasa di bibirnya. Kento tersenyum, senyum yang hangat, senyum yang Fuma sukai—sebelum tangannya kanan Kento terangkat, mengelus rambut Fuma yang berwarna keabuan—warna yang diam-diam sebenarnya disarankan oleh Kento sendiri. “Percayalah padaku, Fuma, aku hanya mencintai dirimu saja. Hanya ada kamu di hatiku.”

Fuma merasa wajahnya memanas. “Kata-katamu menjijikkan. Hentikan.”

Kento tertawa kecil; sebelum tangannya turun, membelai lembut bibir Fuma dengan jari telunjuknya, kemudian merapatkan dirinya lebih dekat hingga dada mereka nyaris bertemu—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\--FIN--

 

 


End file.
